5-4-3-2-1
by IllusionWolf
Summary: A new evil has come to Magix searching for great power and his target...The Winx Club. They have 5 days, 4 clues, 3 trials, 2 wishes, and 1 person to find.
1. Plans

**I got rid of The Elemental Dragons and changed it to this. I hope you like this story better.**

A small light flickered in the cool night breeze illuminating a small room. A tall, slender figure sat a desk, manila folders cluttering the desk. Each folder held pictures of Alfea students at different levels. He looked at each picture carefully before tossing it aside. As the night grew to day the last folder was held between his hands labeled Sirenix Fairies. Picking it up he carelessly dumped out the contents of the folder, various pictures of the Winx Club were scattered around the table.

"They are powerful" he stroked his chin and examined the pictures showing them using their powers. "They will do nicely" he grinned and placed the pictures in his coat pocket. He cleared the desk and dropped more folders this time of Red Fountain students. Carefully he examined the pictures, looking at each one he threw them in the trash.

He stopped at a picture of six specialists; they looked strong and muscular yet caring. On closer examination he saw they each had a girl and not any girls, the ones he had chosen from the Alfea girls. He grinned and placed the picture inside his pocket with the other one and left the room. The candle went out; the only things left were the folders and pictures in the trash and on the desk.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. What do you think? Keep or get rid of?**


	2. Spelled

**Sorry for not posting a chapter sooner. I was having major writers block for this second chapter. **

**Roxy Fan 4 Ever, is going to be my beta reader for this story.**

"Come on" Stella whined, stripping the sheets from Bloom's bed. The young fairy curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut hoping it was a dream. That Stella wasn't there begging to go shopping and instead she was in Gardena, with her mom making her favorite breakfast and her dad reading the paper sitting in his favorite recliner. "Bloom" the fairy of the sun whined once again, shaking her best friend vigorously until she was close to falling off the edge of her bed.

"I'm up" Bloom complained, almost hitting her friend in the face causing the Solarian princess to fall over. The fairy of the dragon flame peered over at her clock as it blinked 7:00 am. She groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why did I have to get up so early?" she mumbled grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. After showering and dressing the dragon flame fairy meet everyone else in the living room of their dorm taking a seat in one of the soft pink chairs facing the door.

"Stella, why did you wake us so early?" the nature fairy asked, watering her hydrangeas that sat by the window.

"Because, I told the guys we would meet them in Magix this morning" Stella replied as she folded her arms over her chest and plopped down on the couch with an unsatisfied huff.

"So that meant getting us all up at seven?" the fairy of music asked with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Let's just go already" Stella exclaimed, jumping from her seat and dragging all her friends out the door. The rays of sunlight streamed through Magix, illuminating the sleeping town.

"Are you sure this is the way?" the fairy of morphix asked, pushing a large tree branch out of the way letting it swing back and hit the sun fairy in the nose. She squealed and covered her nose with her hand, quickly pulling out her small hand mirror. "It's just a branch" Aisha mumbled as she continued on.

Tecna pulled out her hand held PDA, watching the small dot blink on the screen. "According to this, we're almost there" she said watching the blinking dot move as the group continued on.

"Told you I knew a short cut" Stella said in triumph, sticking her tongue out at Aisha who had said earlier she doubted her friend's ability to know the way. The morphix fairy rolled her eyes and pressed on, the others not far behind her.

A small clearing away the Trix were hiding from the Winx sight, with their new powers of invisibility they could torture the pixies without getting caught in the act. Around the leader of the trio's neck was a small pendant, oval in shape and dark purple in color hanging on a black cord. "It's time" the ice witch whispered, watching the group of fairies walk by them. The three witches flew above the trees and swooped down when they saw a clear shot.

"Hello Winx" Icy snickered, her arms crossed over her chest. Her two sisters floated behind her, smug grins on their faces.

"What do you want Icy?" the fire fairy asked, narrowing her eyes at the witch.

"Nothing really" the darkness witch said charging a magical blast.

"Winx Sirenix" they chanted, changing into their sirenix forms.

"Digital strike" the technology fairy shot her attack at the storm witch, hitting her square in the chest.

"Hypno Wave" Darcy shot at the fairy of technology, sending her into a tree.

"Deafening Chords" the fairy of music sent her attack at the hypnotic witch, catching her off guard and flying toward the ground.

"Lava Jab" Bloom shouted, aiming her attack at the main witch. Icy put up an ice shield, blocking the attack. The two witches got to their feet, rejoining the witch of ice. "Spreading Fire" Bloom shot.

"Light Diamond" Stella attacked.

"Naiad's Attack" Aisha added to the mix, sending a triple attack at the trio. The three witches fell back, dropping out of the sky like flies.

The Winx landed on the ground, cheering about their defeat. What the fairies didn't know was that the Trix were creating a large sphere of magic charged with a powerful spell that their master had taught them to take the fairies powers away. The trio of witches sent their sphere of magic toward the group, catching them off guard. The girls transformed back and fainted from lack of power. The witches laughed at their success, but what they didn't see was that Bloom's power was the only one that was transferred to the pendant. A large sphere of the other girl's powers swirled above them and was shot in different directions, going who knows where.

* * *

"Are you sure we had to get up this early?" Sky asked his squire.

"Stella said they'd meet us this morning and you know what that means" Brandon replied grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. All the guys were getting ready to meet their girlfriends at Magix just to hang out as a group.

"I don't see why we couldn't meet them later" River said, shaking his head in disagreement, slipping on a shirt. Timmy shrugged, sending Tecna one last message before getting ready himself.

"You know Stella" Timmy replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I guess" the magenta specialist mumbled slumping on the couch as he waited for the others.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late" Helia announced heading out the door, the others following as soon as they were dressed and ready.

The sun was beating down on the guys; their hair clung to their faces as they arrived at the meeting spot. Unknown to them, the girls were unconscious from the Trix's attack. "Where are the girls?" the brunet specialist asked, checking his watch.

It had been half an hour since the girls were supposed to be there. Roy shrugged, watching over the hill for them. Higher up the hill, he could see a ray of colors shooting in their direction and fast. With no time to react he placed a shield around himself, the magic hitting the guys each one getting a different color.

"Are you all ok" he asked, lowering his shield to find all the guys on the ground unconscious. He quickly teleported them to Alfea and sat in a nearby chair, he then began trying to trace the girls magic trail, but it seemed like they didn't have one anymore. After a few minutes he found it but it was very faint, but still there. He quickly teleported out of the nurses office, landing as close to the girls as he could, when he saw them they were in the same state as the guys, on the ground and unconscious.

The blonde wizard teleported the girls to Nurse Ophelia's where she was already tending to the others.

"How are they?" he asked, as Ophelia moved from Sky to Riven, sighing as she saw the six fairies.

"They'll wake up soon" she said. "I don't know what it was that hit them, but it'll wear off by tomorrow" she hoped, tending to Tecna then Aisha.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here is a quick question for all of you to help with my second chapter.**

**Which fairy and which specialist should feel the effects of the spell first?**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. I know I haven't posted in a very long time, but school has been taking up most of my time lately. I have so much happening and I haven't found the time to write. I was going to write today, but my computer's acting up and I can't open any of my documents to continue. I'm sadly saying that I can't post anymore chapters until I can get this problem fixed. **

**For those of you who are wondering what my high school scheduled is, here is it...**

_Monday: Homework and taking care of my sister_

_Tuesday: Marching Band 6-8pm_

_Wednesday: CCD every other Wed. from 7-8:30_

_Thursday: Marching Band 6-8pm & Chinese Club from 2-3pm_

_Friday: HS Foot ball Games...depends what Friday it is_

_Saturday: Homework, free time, theater (construction crew)_

_Sunday: Homework, free time_

**As you can see I'm super busy with everything AND homework to top it all off. I'm also doing theater, but that's during school so I didn't add it in.**


End file.
